


tonight you're a stranger; some silhouette

by FerrariClarke1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e05 The Gospel of Josephine, F/M, Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrariClarke1993/pseuds/FerrariClarke1993
Summary: In a flash, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Only hard enough to scare her.She opened her mouth as if to scream, but he covered it with his hand. “Who are you?” he demanded.Bellamy didn’t see the needle that she grabbed from her pocket.*****The moment when Bellamy finds out that Josephine Lightbourne is possessing Clarke.





	tonight you're a stranger; some silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> The scene from 6x05 in Bellamy’s POV. I know this was probably done, but this was something that I wanted to do anyway.
> 
> Words in Trig are in italics. 
> 
> Title from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4zvL5gn8Eo

_Something was wrong_.

            Bellamy doesn’t take his eyes off Clarke as he approached her. Noticing that bodyguard – Jade, he remembered her being called – that was around Clarke today. Never leaving her side, it seemed.

            He noticed that something was off with her this morning. When she told Gaia to chill out regarding Madi going to school. Bellamy wanted to chalk it off as letting herself loose. That she was trying to release all the tension from trying to survive; from shouldering that responsibility of everyone’s safety.

            It was when she didn’t seem to have a problem with Sanctum’s body snatching that set off alarm bells. The disregard for her own safety setting the biggest alarm bell of them all. Disregard for even Madi’s safety. Even then, he had hoped that Clarke would prove him wrong. That he saw things that weren’t there.

            Only she did nothing of the sort, and when she would have been there to make sure that nothing happened to Jordan during his outburst, she walked out of the tavern, he couldn’t avoid the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had to follow her. To confirm his fears.

            Confirm it with something that only Clarke would know. Something that couldn’t be easily faked. He was thinking of something only they knew, like those radio calls. Though something told him that it would be a obstacle someone might find their way around.

            “Clarke,” he called.

            Her eyes turned to him. “Everything okay?” she asked.

            “ _Get rid of her_ ,” he said in Trig, referring to Jade. “ _I need to talk to you alone. Now_.”

            They both knew Trig, and that’s what Bellamy was going to use to confirm his suspicions that something was wrong. Because no one can pretend to understand a language they don’t know.

            Confusion etched on her face, swelling that uneasy feeling that was in his stomach before she turned to her companion. “Give us a minute,” she said before turning back to him. “Fine. We’ll go in here.”

            Even if she seemed to understand his words, it did nothing to relieve his unease. It was as if she got the mere idea that he wanted to speak with her alone just by the cadence of his voice then understanding the words he was saying.

            Bellamy followed her to the nearest building, though not before sparing an untrusting glance at Jade. He didn’t want her around, for she might overhear every word. It didn’t help that Clarke gazed at her before closing the door behind her.

            Or Clarke was actually Clarke.

            “Where are you going?” he asked.

            “To see my mother,” she answered. “What’s wrong?”

            “How are we on different sides of this?” he asked. In the past, he and Clarke may have disagreed on methods to approach a situation. They may have been on different sides back when Pike was chancellor, but this was something that he and Clarke would have agreed was a threat. That what was happening was wrong.

            “I know how they survive seems harsh,” she started, stepping forward, “but from what I’ve seen, these people are happy. Their world works. We destroyed ours.”

            “This isn’t about us,” he stressed, knowing that Clarke would have Madi at her hip the moment she discovered what Sanctum was doing. She would have wanted to leave before nightfall. Before Raven could even make a radiation shield for whatever place they find.

            “So we can judge them and not ourselves?” she demanded.

            If this were actually Clarke, she wouldn’t be saying this. She had been there that night when Dax tried to kill him on Shumway’s orders; that she convinced him to stay even if his guilt for his part of the Culling was telling him to leave everything behind. Clarke saw the guilt on his face after they were forced to irradiate Mount Weather. She was aware of the self-blame he shouldered for his part in the massacre over a century ago.

            And he knew that Clarke judged herself for her actions, such as leaving him in Polis and siding with McCreary. Even if Raven didn’t want to believe that Clarke felt guilt for the latter.

            “You know I judge myself every day,” he pointed out. “I want to know the difference between us and them.” He paused. Bellamy was fully aware of the words, ‘don’t ask a question if you don’t want to know the answer to it,’ but with his gut instincts screaming at him that something was wrong, he had to know for sure. “ _I’ve seen the faces of the people I killed_.” He steps forward, observing her face as he spoke, “ _when I dream, not in the mirror_.”

            Her eyes furrowed in confusion. Not wasting time to glance outside before turning back at him. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Can you repeat that last phrase? Sounds like ‘flashba’ means flashback. So, is it dream?”

            Her inability to understand what he said seeded horror in his stomach. Therefore, confirming his worst fears as she smirked at him. As if…

            Clarke had become nothing but a body host; the horrifying images from the “Eureka” file still fresh in his mind. In a flash, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Only hard enough to scare her.

            She opened her mouth as if to scream, but he covered it with his hand. “Who are you?” he demanded.

            Bellamy didn’t see the needle that she grabbed from her pocket.

            He lost all feeling from his body after feeling the sharp stab in his neck. Crumbling to the ground. His vision hazy until Clarke’s face looked over him as she bent over. Everything from her smile and the look in her eyes was unsettling; he could feel his eyes glisten with tears at the mere thought of…

            No. No. No. No.

            “Josephine Lightbourne,” she answered, unfazed by the fact that she drugged him. “Nice to meet you.”

            The mere thought of losing Clarke; of her dying on him again, it was as if the horror of it mushroomed in his soul like an atomic bomb.

            He had lost her again.

            He couldn’t lose her.

            He didn’t want to lose her.

            _He’s not going to lose her._


End file.
